Hearing assistance devices can feature speakers, also known as receivers, in or about the ear canal of a wearer. One type of hearing assistance device includes hearing aids. A hearing aid with a speaker (receiver) that is connected with wires to an electronics unit is called a receiver-in-the-ear (RITE) or receiver-in-the-canal (RIC) type hearing aid. The wires of RIC and RITE type hearing aids are typically disposed in a tubing or jacket which is intended to be inconspicuous and reliable. The introduction of small wires in designs such as RIC and RITE type hearing aids create issues of reliability and ease of manufacture and use. Small wires can be difficult to connect and such connections are susceptible to deterioration or breakage from prolonged use. Components will wear out with use and may lose performance or fail to function. Additional problems arise when wires connected to a remote receiver, such as electromagnetic interference issues.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improved connections for hearing assistance devices. The connections should be reliable, easy to manufacture, and easy to use.